evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebbecca Thorne
'Rebbecca Thorne' D. O. B: '''16th March 1987 '''Gender: Female Marital Status: '''Married '''Last Known Location: '''LA '''Occupation: '''Full Time Mother '''Power: Self-Duplication with Collective Consciousness 'Personality' Who Rebbecca was and who she is now are two different people. She was a typical spoiled rich-kid, Daddy’s-little-girl who had everything she wanted handed to her on a platter. She gave little thought to others so long as she was having a good time. All this changed on the day that she met the man destined to become her husband and she found love. He helped her to see how shallow she had been, and to see the ugly side of her old social circle as one-by-one they turned from her for her decision to save him from the streets. Now she is a loving, devoted wife and a doting mother. Her husband and daughter are her world, a new beginning and re-birth. Rebbecca is a social creature, yet demure. She loves attention and is able to hold the focus of a crowd however she does not actively seek such. She remembers the person she once was with no fondness and has little tolerance the kind of behaviour she used to exhibit. She is not driven by fashion yet always tries to look elegant. She possesses the emotional serenity of one who has everything they desire, yet deep down there is a guilt that she cannot let go of. Her happiness is guaranteed; to be otherwise is no longer in her emotional make-up. She is a caring and protective person, not above widening the umbrella of her attentions to others deserving them. This she views as repentance for her previous self-absorbed nature and helping others is a more fulfilling lifestyle than the constant partying ever managed be. Despite all this however the concerns of others, herself included, come after the well-being and happiness of her family. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Sebastian Thorne - Husband *Maya Olivia Thorne - Daughter *Robert Cumminsworth - Father *Grace Cumminsworth - Mother 'Significant People:' *Chloe Rueter - Maya's God-Mother *June Summers - Maya's God-Mother *Rory Scott - Maya's God-Father 'Story so Far:' The only daughter of a once an English aristocratic family Rebbecca was something of a miracle child. Her parents had been trying for a child for nearly twenty years before Grace finally conceived, just a few years short of her menopause. Whilst they had long ago sold the family estates through the diligence of several generations and managed to maintain their wealth, and Rebbecca being such a miracle and their only chance at a child was pampered and coddled. She had the finest of everything and her desires were met with no questions asked. At sixteen years old she wanted to experience life in the big city for herself so Robert set her up with an apartment in London and monies to live on, that she should have to work was unthinkable. Being a gregarious person it did not take long for Rebbecca to meet people and make friends, these friends being (like her) in possession of wealth. She discovered that there was little money and a little flirtation could not solve and despite being underage she often frequented elite nightclubs with her friends. During the next two years Rebbecca came off the rails, her flirtations and the encouragement of her social circle made her shallow, and from this callousness developed. Nothing but her happiness mattered to her and despite her outward appearance she became an ugly person jumping from one party to the next. It was on one such night that that she walked past a stinking bum who smelt like he had not showered for weeks. Her disgust at this overwhelmed her and she let out a cruel comment before spitting on the man and walking on laughing with her friends. The bum caught up with them, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around and in this moment she realised how horrible she had become, instantly feeling bad and sorry for how she had acted. This was the turning point of Rebbecca’s life, when she realised what she had become and so to make amends she took the man home to have a shower, warm drink and then if he desired a sofa to sleep in the warm for a night. When saw his body, his ribs showing and a wave of sympathy overcame her, and in its wake came a feeling of love and she knew she wanted to care for him, to save him from his fate. She walked over to him kissing him passionately, and before long they were in bed making love. His attempts were clumsy as if he was a virgin and that made her love him more, afterwards she lay on his chest and gently dozed off to sleep, content that she had found her soul mate. She awoke the next morning wondering if she had dreamed it, but much to her delight he was still there. Her so-called friends were less than impressed with his inclusion to Rebbecca’s life, and they treated him like the bum they all first saw, and it was in this she saw their true nature’s, and inside of a year all of her friends had turned their backs on her. Her father she knew didn’t approve of Sebastian’s background, but seeing Rebbecca happy meant he of course consented to their marriage. The couple eventually moved to LA where Rebbecca fell pregnant, an event that catalysed two changes in her life, her entrance into motherhood and the onset of her ability. Despite these blessing her life has not been all goodness and light, during a trip to Odessa to visit a family friend and Maya’s God-Mother June, she ran afoul of a man with a dark purpose and entered into a pact to keep her family safe from the man schemes. Not only did he gain her ability, but Rebecca also gave him herself, or at least a copy of herself. She knows not what this may will do with her, but is willing to allow whatever happens to happy for the sake of her family’s safety. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)